In Love With The Enemy
by Lioness Heart
Summary: Negotiations with Tusaine and Tortall have degraded into WAR! Yet... in the thicket of all the carnage lies dark secrets, betrayals, and... a destined love. Prologue ReEdited! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this!

**A/N:** I know I know!!! I didn't even finish my other fanfic yet!!! Sorry!!! I just had an idea in my head and I really wanted to write it out! I'll work on both of them, I promise!!! But for now... please R&R this chapter!!!

* * *

**Prologue  
**

_"Yer lordship!" A burly man in his thirties burst into the chamber a man and a woman were in. The burly man's eyes looked from the man to the woman. The woman was lying down on a bed; the man was beside her, clutching her hands. The woman looked as if she was in pain._

_"Is there a problem, Coram?" The man holding the woman's hands demanded._

_"The Tusaines hav' invaded, they've broken our first line of defenses, my lord." The burly man replied, addressing to the man beside the woman._

_The woman and the man Coram had called 'Lord' tensed up._

_"Alan—what are we going to do? The baby—" She didn't get a chance to finish when her husband interrupted._

_"How much longer, Coram?" Lord Alan asked._

_"'Bout half an hour and they'll have th' castle surrounded, yer lordship. We have to leave now." He replied._

_"The servants—" Lord Alan began._

_"Waitin' fer yer lordship and m'lady at the front entrance." Coram cut in._

_Lord Alan looked to his wife, how could she move? She was in labor! He swore at the luck they'd run into._

_"Is it not possible to hold them off a bit longer?" He asked, hopefully._

_"No, yer lordship, we leave now—or never." Coram answered sharply._

_"Then you go, Coram." Lord Alan said._

_"Yer lordship—"_

_"I said go!" Lord Alan yelled._

_Coram bowed, and mumbled, "take care, m'lord, m'lady." Then he left quickly._

_"Alan, you should leave, too." The woman spoke softly._

_Lord Alan gazed into those captivating amethyst eyes and shook his head, taking her hands in his._

_"No," he answered quietly, "we die together, darling."_

_Suddenly she screamed, her eyes widened, she bit her lip until it bled to hold back the pain._

_

* * *

_

_He looked down at the boy and girl in his arms. His wife slept on the bed. He smiled. Twins! His wife had borne twins! He couldn't wait for his wife wake up so they could start naming their children—_

_"Alan?" A voice asked softly. He raced to his wife's side._

_"I'm here, darling." He said, placing their two children next to her on the bed._

_"They're beautiful." She sniffed. He nodded, and then frowned, she was sweating; her lips were tight, as if she was trying to resist the pain. Alan grasped her hands, she felt cold—cold as death._

_"Your hands—" He started._

_She nodded. "I'm dying, Alan." She whispered._

_He shook his head, "no, you can't!"_

_"Take care of our children, Alan, please—take care of them." She pleaded._

_"Nothing will happen to you! Don't think like that!" He cried, but deep down, he knew it was true. She was dying. She was leaving him, leaving him alone in the world—like he was before he met her._

_"Promise me, you'll take care of them." She begged him, her voice barely audible._

_He nodded, tears streaming down his face._

_"Thank you." She mouthed, and then her violet eyes fluttered shut, never to open again..._

_

* * *

_  
Lord Alan woke up sweating. He rested his head in his hands. Everyday—the same dream (or nightmare, as her preferred to call it).

_"Take care of our children."_ Her voice echoed in his mind.

He sighed heavily. He knew why she haunted him in his dreams. He didn't take care of their children—at least, he didn't for one of them. That night, when his children were born, she—the one whom he loved more than anything in the world—had died. Following the tragic, barbarians had invaded their castle, and taken away the twin girl. Lord Alan and the twin boy—Thomas, survived. Even though Lord Alan spoiled his son with everything his son could ever want... Thom still hated his father. Lord Alan couldn't understand why—but he found something to shut himself away from the world: his books and scrolls.

* * *

"Thomas!" A woman called.

_Oh no—not again._ The boy with fire red hair and violet eyes thought. He looked around, trying to find an escape. No luck.

"Thomas! Come here!" The woman yelled.

"Godmother, did you want something?" Thom asked politely.

"I thought we could spend more time together before I try persuading your father to marry me." Lady Catherine said with pride. Catherine was Thom's Godmother—she came to live at Trebond because Lord Alan was so busy.

"I—I have lessons with Coram!" Thom lied.

"Coram? That old good-for-nothing soldier?" Snorted his Godmother.

"I—still, I have to go!" Yelled Thom, and he took off, running for all he was worth.

He could hear Catherine calling after him, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from her.

SMACK! Suddenly Thom fell back onto the ground. He looked up, Lord Alan stood before him.

"Great..." Thom muttered to himself. Just what he needed—his father to lecture him—or ask him what he wanted. Lord Alan didn't love him like a son, he simply spoiled his son. Thom hated that.

"Thom, are you listening to me?" Lord Alan spoke sternly.

Thom sighed, "No." He replied.

"Would you care to listen?" Lord Alan asked.

"I don't think I have a choice." Thom mumbled.

"Don't be pert, Thomas." Lord Alan warned.

"Yes." Thom replied, irritated.

"Anyway—Thomas." Lord Alan began.

"Thom." His son corrected sharply.

"Thom." Lord Alan said dryly. He continued.

"You are now 10 years old, and I think it's time we talk about your future." Lord Alan grinned a little, looking at Thom. "I've received word from his Majesty; you are to go for knight-training at the palace in Corus." Lord Alan announced.

"What? Knight-training?" Thom squeaked.

"Indeed."

"No." Thom replied.

"Pardon me?" Lord Alan inquired.

"I'm not going." Thom said.

"Yes you are Thom." Lord Alan said sharply.

"No! I want to be a sorcerer! Not a knight!" Thom yelled.

Lord Alan bit his lip. He wanted Thom to be happy—but he knew the dangers of the Gift. He, Thom, and _she_ had it. _She_ died even having the Gift. The Gift was supposed to save her! He clenched his fists.

"That's my decision, we need not discuss it." He spoke, finally, and walked away.

Thom kicked the ground. He was _not_ looking forward to the next eight years of his life. Suddenly Thom wished he had a sibling—wait, but he did. _Did_. She died—during the night they were born. Tusaine barbarians invaded Trebond and took her; Lord Alan was only able to save Thom.

_If she lived, I wonder how she would be like._ Thom thought. He really wished she was with him at that moment—she would understand him... but she was dead, and that was all there was to it.


End file.
